Meloetta's In Big Trouble
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta accidentally eats a special case of icing, which causes her to become gigantic. Meloetta realizes that she's in big trouble, as the situation is huge, even for her!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's In Big Trouble  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is... something. Yes, something. I can't think of a good author's note, so just enjoy the actual story. Now I'm going back out to enjoy the rainy weather. Because I like rain.

* * *

In some unknown laboratory on some craggy coastline to the east during a raging thunderstorm...

"We have this special case of vanilla icing for testing purposes." One male Patrat scientist stated, adjusting his red glasses.

"Yes, but why icing?" Another scientist, a female Purrlion with blue glasses asked.

The Patrat scientist laughed as he continued adjusting his glasses. "Because the substance is sweet, and it can be easily congested."

"Why vanilla?" The Purrlion scientist asked again as she folded her arms.

The Patrat scientist shrugged. "...Well... it's plain white. There's nothing wrong with that."

The Purrlion scientist nodded. "Oh. Good point."

The Patrat scientist wrapped his right arm around the Purrlion scientist. "Come on, let's allow it to warm to that we can test it."

The Purrlion scientist laughed as she left with the Patrat scientist. "There's nothing that could go wrong with this! Nothing!"

As soon as they left, Aria Meloetta entered the room, snooping as usual as she looked around the room, holding her paddle shaped hands together. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Meloetta spotted the circular case of special vanilla icing. She gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Oooh, icing! Looks yummy!" She approached the case as she held it in her hands, licking her lips. "Boy, this looks yummy... I wonder if..." She looked around to see if anyone was nearby, looking back down at the carton. "Well... one scoop won't hurt..."

Meloetta opened the lid, placing it away as she looked at the pure white icing. She stared at it for several seconds.

"Should I really be eating this?" Meloetta asked herself as she blinked several times.

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to shrug as she placed her right hand into the carton, scooping the icing and eating it. She squealed with joy as she ate more of the icing, emptying the carton. Dropping the carton, Meloetta burped loudly as she patted her satisfied, slightly pudgy stomach. Meloetta's stomach growled again, but it wasn't of hunger, as Meloetta suddenly began to grow bigger!

"What the..." Meloetta piped as she looked down, gasping as she saw that she was getting bigger.

The male Patrat scientist and female Purrlion scientist from earlier came back into the room, gasping in unison as they looked up at Meloetta, who was fifty feet tall. The mammal Pokemon held each other as they whimpered. Meloetta looked down, to see the furry pair trembling with fright.

"Dear Arceus, look how huge this girl is!" The Purrlion exclaimed as she gulped. "I guess the special icing did work after all!"

Meloetta placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her knees. "Pardon me? Special icing?"

The Patrat cleared his throat as he pushed Purrlion off of him, walking up to the giant Meloetta with his hands behind his back. "Well, you see, this was special icing being used to make particular objects big. And... how much did you eat?"

Meloetta hiccuped as she covered her mouth with her left hand, putting her right hand on her stomach. "Oh... hic! ...I ate the entire thing... hic!"

Meloetta's stomach rumbled loudly, prompting the Patrat and Purrlion to hold onto each other as there was a small quake caused by the stomach rumbling. Meloetta gasped as she placed her left hand over her right hand and stomach. Without warning, Meloetta burped loudly for thirty seconds, causing the entire area to shake, and the laboratory to collapse on itself. The Patrat and Purrlion were blown away by Meloetta's huge belch, being blasted into the dark, stormy sky.

Meloetta blushed as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her face. "Oh my... excuse me!" She burped again, covering her mouth as her eyes widened. She looked down, to see all the other Pokemon scientists, mostly early encountered Pokemon, running for their lives.

Meloetta gulped as she shook her head, holding her hands together. "Oh, this is bad... I gotta find a way to make myself small..." Meloetta gasped again as she felt her stomach rumble once more. "Oh no, not again!"

Meloetta farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing miles away, as Meloetta grew again, growing up to 70 feet tall. This wasn't gonna end pretty for Meloetta.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta was approaching the lare, Pokemon populated city of Castelia. Not a single non Pokemon being in sight, because this had Pokemon only. Anyway, Meloetta was seventy feet tall, approaching the huge city as she walked in the ocean, her large feet reaching the bottom of the ocean floor as she approached Castelia. The citizens of Castelia turned their focus to the harbor, seeing the ships rocking as the waves splashed against it. Meloetta was right in front of the harbor, holding her hands together as she looked forward, the Pokemon all looking up in horror.

"Oh dear lord! Look!" A male Volbeat exclaimed as he pointed at the giant Meloetta. "It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" A female Glalie exclaimed.

A female Leafeon chuckled as he had beer in his right front arm. "No, it's a frog!"

A Starmie was laughing loudly as it rolled on its back. "Ahahaha! It's a giraffe! Ahahahaha!"

The other Pokemon screamed in horror as they ran northward into the city. Meloetta made contact with the land, her right leg going through the solid concrete into the subway below, accidentally breaking apart a subway car ready to leave the station. Several Patrats, Lillipups, and Purrlions ran out of the station as they ran back into the station, Meloetta's left leg crushing the exit and entrance to the subway.

Meloetta placed her left hand on her right shoulder as she had her right hand on her face. "Oh my gosh... I'm causing quite the trouble here..."

Suddenly, five Ninjask flew right past Meloetta. Meloetta blinked as three of the five Ninjask zoomed towards her, using Flash. Meloetta screamed as she covered her face with both of her paddle shaped hands, moving a bit back in the harbor. The other two Ninjask headed towards her stomach, firing Shadow Ball, which didn't work as Meloetta was part normal. The two zoomed around Meloetta, with the three Ninjask using Aerial Ace all over Meloetta, damaging her. Meloetta screamed in pain as she tried swatting the Ninjask away, but they were too fast for her. A male Dragonite bomer rushed towards Meloetta,thunder punching Meloetta in the face. Meloetta screamed as she fell back in the water, her legs in the air. Meloetta opened her eyes only to be blasted in the face by a Flamethrower from the Dragonite.

"Urgh... this isn't good..." Meloetta thought to herself as she winced her eyes, trying to get back up. "I don't wanna harm anyone, but if I'm gonna get through this, I'm gonna have to cross the line just a bit..."

Meloetta watched as Dragonite was zooming towards her to the face, only for Meloetta to grab Dragonite. Dragonite's eyes widened as he tried to break away, but Meloetta smirked, chucking him down her throat and gulping down. Dragonite screamed as he tumbled down Meloetta's body, with Meloetta getting back up. Meloetta then summoned a thunderstorm, causing it to rain harshly as Meloetta clapped her hands, using Thunder, which zapped all five of the Ninjask, killing them instantly. Meloetta then made her way to the city again, with Castelia's defenses seemingly gone.

Several fighting type Pokemon of different generations all popped up on the rooftops of the buildings closest to the harbor, ready to jump on Meloetta. Feeling Dragonite fall into her stomach, Meloetta burped loudly, causing all of the windows on the buildings to break apart easily, with the fighting type Pokemon nearly being blown away. Meloetta then grew again, growing to eighty feet tall as she climbed on top of the Pokemon Center, reaching the top. Meloetta took a good look around the vast city of skyscrapers as the fighting type Pokemon lept onto Meloetta. Meloetta screamed as she felt their super effective blows to her huge but fragile body, but Meloetta remembered that she was psychic type. Meloetta closed her eyes as she used Telekinesis, making all of the fighting types float. Meloetta then fired Psybeams from her eyes, instantly destroying the fighting type Pokemon. Meloetta looked down, to see the Pokemon civilians running for their lives.

"Oh golly, I really caused quite a mess," Meloetta observed as she folded her arms, tilting her head to the right. "Oh well. I'm sure this special icing has to stop somehow, right?"

Meloetta glanced to her right, facing the western direction, spotting a lone female Cherubi on one of the rooftops. Meloetta smirked as she got an idea.

A hugely naughty idea.

"Maybe if I have some cherries, it'll revert the effects of the icing," Meloetta commented as she carefully snatched the small female Cherubi, looking directly at her carefully with a sly smile. "I hope you taste good, cutey!"

The Cherubi cried as she struggled to break free. "P-please! I'm just a c-cherry! Don't pick on me!"

Meloetta's stomach growled again, causing Meloetta to grow again, this time to 100 feet. Meloetta's butt crushed the rooftop, causing Meloetta to break the entire Pokemon Center, landing on the ground, causing an earthquake that sent several buildings behind it broken. Meloetta raised her right hand, giggling at the frightful Cherubi, who was loosing her mind.

A female Whimsicott was watching from the rooftop of the Poffin Building to the left, turning to a male Quagsire. "We gotta do something! That Meloetta is wreaking the city!"

The Quagsire folded his arms, shrugging. "Meh. I wanna see what happens. We haven't had action in a while." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "At least, as far as sex isn't concerned..."

Meloetta stood back up, being bombed by fifteen Skarmory,, all of them using Metal Sound. Meloetta screamed as she closed her eyes, the sound piercing her ears. Meloetta stood up, zapping a Thunder at the Skarmory, paralyzing them and causing them to fall flat on the ground as Meloetta headed into the city, knocking down several apartments in the process. One of the television sets down in the shops started playing the news, which was recording the events that was occurring.

"BREAKING NEWS! GIANT LOLI POKEMON ATTACKING CASTELIA CITY! HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT POKEMON RUN FOR THEIR LIVES FROM THE GIGANTIC CUTE MENACE! CREATURE'S BELCHES DESTROY MILLIONS OF WINDOWS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Meloetta was going through the innards of the huge Castelia City, holding the scared Cherubi in her right paddle hand. Thousands of innocent Pokemon were running for their lives as Meloetta stomped through, causing large craters in the streets.

"Please don't eat me! I don't taste very good!" Cherubi tried to make an excuse to escape.

Meloetta giggled as she licked Cherubi, scaring the little cherry Pokemon even more. "Tee hee! No way! You taste too yummy!"

Cherubi gulped as she kept trembling. "Why are you so hungry?"

Meloetta rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. "Well, I think it's a side effect of that special icing I had earlier... it made me large, and, well, I sorta got a large appetite..." She giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Large. Heh heh, big puns."

Cherubi was astonished, blinking as she whimpered.

Meloetta looked back at Cherubi as she continued looking at her with lust. "Oh, but let's not be hasty. I want to take in every moment of this... the more scared you are, the tastier you get!" She giggled as she closed her eyes.

Cherubi began crying as she failed to squirm her way out. "Waaah! Get me out of here!"

Meloetta's stomach growled again, causing Meloetta to grow twenty more feet, making her one hundred and twenty feet tall. Meloetta was able to get a better look in the rainy sky, seeing dark figures in the sky approaching her. "What is that..."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta squinted to see that there were several Braviary and Staraptor coming towards her. Ten Braviary and five Staraptor, to be exact. Since it was still raining, and since there was a thunderstorm occurring, Meloetta zapped them with Thunder. While three Braviary went down, the other seven circled Meloetta, using agility to go faster. The five Staraptor all used close combat on Meloetta at the same time, causing her to fall into a glass building nearby, crushing every single building behind it. Meloetta groaned, placing her right paddle shaped hand on her stomach as she groaned, still holding the frightened Cherubi. The Staraptor attempted another Close Combat attack, but Meloetta had them in range, zapping them with another Thunder.

One of the seven Braviary attacked Meloetta to the face with Superpower, weakening her greatly. Meloetta groaned as she shook her head, climbing on one of the near one thousand foot buildings as she fired Thunderbolts at the Braviary. Cherubi was beyond frightened, fainting at what was occurring as she couldn't handle the situation. Three other Braviary soared towards Meloetta, using Crush Claw on Meloetta's stomach. Meloetta gasped as she nearly fell, trying to hold onto the building as she felt weaker.

"Oh no... I'm not gonna have enough energy to survive this..." Meloetta stated as she gulped, looking down at the Cherubi. "I gotta eat up this sweet, innocent Cherubi! It's now or never!" She closed her eyes and gobbled up the fainted Cherubi, letting out a loud burp that repelled the seven Braviary, one of them going down. Meloetta's stomach growled, causing her to grow twenty more feet, making her one hundred and forty feet. Meloetta held onto the building with both of her hands, climbing as high as she could. She reached the top of the building, looking down as the six Braviary came towards her, ready to slash her. Meloetta closed her eyes and covered her ears as she used Perish Song, causing an eerie melody to play throughout the entire city. Meloetta then clapped her hands, thunder booming as yellow lightning zapped the Braviary, zapping them to a crisp.

Meloetta opened her eyes, gasping as she held her hands together. She let out a sigh. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about those birds attacking me..."

Meloetta farted loudly, her tuba like poot causing Meloetta to fall through the building. The much smaller Pokemon inside the building screamed as they were crushed by the impact of Meloetta's butt, the building collapsing down to the ground floor. Meloetta blinked, looking down to see that her butt was on top of the ruins of the building she was on, along with thousands of dead, innocent Pokemon underneath. Meloetta let out another tuba toot, causing the buildings surrounding her to explode and topple.

Meloetta covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oopsie... I guess I was too heavy for the building to handle..."


End file.
